


The Team

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bottom Loki, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Delta Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki - Freeform, Omega Loki, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Omegas are seen as slutty, Omegas seen as objects, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soon to be Avenger Loki, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Loki, Sub Loki (Marvel), etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: The traditional world of Midgard was similar to that of his previous home realm... Asgard.Omegas were expected to obey and bend over, they were expected to care for the kids and told what to do.Of course, we all know that Loki wouldn't follow the rules. Especially if he was a God on a mortal planet.Let's see how this lays with the team of only Alpha heroes. :)Note: There is NO rape in this story, okay??





	1. Disobediant Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite/revision of the original chapter. Please enjoy :))

This universe was full of unkindly laws and rules that went unspoken but was followed as literal and strict as could be.

One of those specific laws would surround the concept of secondary genders.

This; This was the universe of Omegas, Alphas, Deltas, and Betas.

A universe with strict stereotypes.

* * *

Omegaverse: This is a Universe where everyone is either:

  * _An Omega:_ A somewhat feminine and fragile-seeming body type; Motherly instincts; Heats like animals (can last from 7-21 days, maybe even longer); Can be bonded, mated, and/or claimed by Deltas and Alphas, but not Betas or other Omegas.
  * _An Alpha:_ A very masculine and strong body type; Stereotyped to love work and be active af; Loses control 90% of the time around Omegas in Heat; Can bond, mate, and/or claim Omegas, as well as Betas and Deltas; Held in high regard like Royalty.
  * _A Beta:_ A very average joe; Think of your parents pretty much; Just a regular Mother and Father; Neither are held in high regard nor low regard; Both are just average; Can mate with any except Omegas; Usually regular civilians; Literally: AVERAGE and COMMON.
  * _A Delta:_ Extremely Rare and valuable; Usually only Royalty; Only scented by Omegas; Omegas only know who is a Delta; Usually end up being mistaken for as an Omega unless their status is revealed by family or blood (silver colored blood); Can be seen as feminine but strong; Or masculine but weak; Combination of Alpha and Omega; Almost like a hybrid; Has Heats that last less than that of an Omega; Less fertile.



* * *

 

"Brother, you must respect Midgard's rules and worldly sayings," his brother reprimanded him, going ignored per usual.

Loki was glaring at a young girl, a young alpha girl, who kept barking at him to do something for her.

"Listen to her without fight, brother. You are an omega."

Loki bared his teeth and growled down at her, "Silence, wretch, and watch your tongue."

The girl snarled back, shackles raising metaphorically as she growled back at him in her alpha voice, "You will move out of my way, Omega, and let them cut in front of you."

"This is hardly even fair. I am to retrieve my cider before you, child," Loki barked back, ignoring the wave of nausea at his actions towards the Alpha command.

The young Alpha could feel public eyes on her and barked right back in retaliation, "Listen to my commands, you slut!"

This young lady was hardly even 15, Loki scoffed at that and just turned back around, ignoring her.

She snapped at him some more, sending a wave of whispers about Loki into the crowds.

Green eyes narrowed in prideful arrogance and he shot his arm out to retrieve the Hot Cider he'd paid for.

Even the shop clerk glared at him, "Stupid Omegas, Alphas will always rule over you all, best behave and make it more suitable for yourself."

"Hush it, Granny," the mage spoke with unhindered anger, stomping his way out onto the sidewalk, his Alpha brother in tow.

"Teach your slutty Omega to control himself before I do," one snapped at Thor.

Thor blushed and shook his head, "'Tis my brother, please forgive him."

"Your parents didn't even raise him right, where is his failure of a mother," another snapped.

Loki shook and trembled with rage, tears brimming his eyes.

"How dare they speak of mother when she is not even well," theGod mumbled and grumbled as he fought back the lump in his throat, "This is as worst as Asgard."

Thor jogged to keep up, ignoring the disdainful and hate-filled glares sent this way and that to his brother.

"It is a lovely realm, brother, you just do not know your place."

Loki growled low in his throat and shoved Thor back a few steps, shrilling at him with seething anger, "I am not some puny, worthless, sex-craving Omega, Thor! I am a GOD for norn's sake! I am to be respected for that title and that alone!"

Thor shook his head, "Aye, I wish it were as such, brother, but the norn's did not make it that way. You must accept it as it is. Now, to the tower, we shall meet with the team."

* * *

The tower was full of jumbled scents; Alpha scents and Beta scents. 

However, there were no Omega scents nor Deltas.

Loki almost deflated in the elevator before switching his thought process; he was strong, even if he smelled of honeyed cider and pound cake.

Even if his heat was only two weeks away.

* * *

Thor had dragged him, almost unsuccessfully until he used his puppy dog eyes, into the elevator.

The number nine was clicked in, with the corresponding floor letter of T.

Loki felt a shiver run through him and hissed, crossing his arms tight and jutting his chin up.

"Brother, this is a mistake. Father's orders are made from a fool, and you are nothing more than he for following them."

Thor huffed, "Loki. Enough."

The mage had been grumbling their entire trip through the Big Apple.

However, when the elevator dinged and several more Alpha and Beta scents flooded his nostrils, he hissed and snarled as he was, once more, dragged from the elevator.

He could fight back, of course, but he honestly wanted to see the chaos this team would create over his reappearance.

With a sigh, he stepped from the elevator, his brother leading him to the communal kitchen area.

Within seconds, there was a protesting uproar from the Avengers about the mage's arrival.

Steve, the silly justice warrior, snarled at the sight and brought his shield from his back.

"Is he why you called this meeting, Thor?"

The Thunder God nodded, holding up a hand as well as crossing one against Loki's broadened, smug chest as if that would keep the mage back.

The God stayed quiet but let a smirk drag over his lips, he'd have some fun here.

Causing mayhem, of course.

What else would he be doing, right?


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's regenerated enough magic to go through with the mission, at least he claims it and refuses to appear weak or vulnerable like Omegas were presumed to be during their heats on Earth.
> 
> But who said Loki was from Earth, right?

It had only been three days since Loki's arrival, his heat bubbling under his kin with anticipation as he snarled in disgust.

He had kept to his room for that day, opting to read in silence and magic down the growing volcano beneath his pale complexion.

However, the mage was not as bed-ridden as the tower thought he'd be.

The next morning, Loki had come to a decision, he could just magic it down for the remainder of his time in the tower.

Except when he stepped into the lounge, bracing himself to fend for his body if need be, the alarms of the tower were blaring, loud and clear of course.

Not a single Avenger was in the lounge or communal kitchen. He huffed and moved into the large, open balcony.

A swirling, angry cloud above the tower seemed to draw the attention of a certain flying tin man.

Oh, what fun this was about to become.

* * *

Loki huffed, flicking his right wrist with a hiss as his magic blasted from its source and shredded it's targets purposefully and clearly.

"You all have nothing on me," he mumbled, the heat of his secondary gender bubbling beneath the volcano's surface as his magic screeched in his head.

He had to focus on two things; his heat, and this battle.

He shifted to floating into the sky and shot down any alien warriors with wings he could find or reach.

One floated directly into his safety zone, the force field of energy swirling angrily around the demi-god.

It zapped the alien into flaming bits that soon fluttered into ash towards the ground.

Blaring cars screeched to a halt beneath him as he floated up to the rooftop.

More aliens fell to their deaths around him and he soon found the bundled huge swarm with Avengers trapped in the center.

Even the helicarrier was fucked over and destroyed.

They could thank him later, he decided, after he murdered all these buzzing annoyances.

Loki flicked his wrist again and shattered reality's barriers, snapping several into an alternate dimension with bliss.

The swarm was divided in numbers in less than a minute, one of Loki's eyes a searing blue sapphire while the other remained emerald green.

He opted for this color change, more like his magic had, but he yet did not find himself willing to care.

Several shocked gasps from below his floating body could be heard.

The mage landed gracefully on his feet, snapping several more aliens, as well as its mother ship, out of existence and into a void of nothingness.

The others cast worried, concerned, or confused glances his way.

His eye shifted back to its forest green and he huffed, going back to focusing on one thing with his magic. His bubbling heat.

He merely shrugged, "Those pests interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Yes, well, they're all after you, sleeping beauty," Stark sniped with an uninterested grimace.

Loki hummed thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging again, "Matters not to me," and snapped himself back into his room.

* * *

The cooldown from his extensive magic usage so early on in his heat week was remarkably fast.

So much so that he merely needed to sit and breathe deeply to stabilize himself for only a minute.

Of course, it was difficult to concentrate on your magic and seidr when you had a hawk and a tin man constantly prodding at your only injuries; pricks along his arms and neck from the weird mosquito lookalike aliens.

Loki huffed, flailing his left arm at the engineer, "I'm fine, will you give me space, you annoyance?!"

The hawk huffed through his nose and stepped back, Tony following hesitantly.

They watched his veins turn an icy blue beneath his porcelain skin, lighting up the muscles and bone around it before he was a complete frost-covered human.

Not quite a frost giant, but not quite an Aesir or human.

Just a simple mix.

Though the rooftop seemed to freeze around him, causing the two worried Avengers to back up a few more steps.

His eyes were both red now, just the pupils, though the outside seemed to freeze over.

He almost looked alienated, looked bored of course, like some mix born between a frost giant and human, though it would never actually occur.

Within minutes, the beauty of icicles and blood red eyes contrasting to a gentle breeze-blown wintery scene was gone.

Loki sat cross-legged on the rooftop, the ice melting around him, then stood to reassess his injuries and heal it away with a flash of green and blue.

Two differentiated magic energies flashed through him and he was just as good as he could be under the circumstances.

Such circumstances being that his newly-refreshed scent of icy mint and chilling snow had returned.

_He might as well just sleep in for the week..._


	3. Chapter Three: The Double Reveal

_The scent of flower blossoms shroud his slumber, the prince gasping and throwing himself up from his bed._

_His grace disappeared in a sense of sudden, instinctual protection._

_A low growl huffed through his nose and he inhaled the air again, fingertips glowing a vibrant blue as he teleported himself near the youngest of the tower._

_He shrouded the floor surrounding them in a thin sheet of ice, growls seething from his throat._

"Loki? Sir?"

The prince snapped his head up, growl dissipating as he came back to his senses.

He blinked, exhaustion catching up with him as he glanced at the surrounding avengers.

The fresh scent of Delta spiked his interest and he straightened up, posture calming and becoming less terrifyingly protective.

"Delta," his voice was slightly confused and he sniffed the air again, "I'm going to tear apart your alpha friends unless you tell them to stand down and back away."

"How did you-?"

"Spiderchild."

The Spiderchild nodded numbly, "Guys, just ... ya know."

The others hesitated, seeing the ice claws protruding from Loki's unnerved hands.

They finally stepped back a little and held their weapons at bay, or at their sides, watching with great alarm.

Loki faced away from them, sniffing the scent of blossoms and cherries from the newly revealed Delta.

"You're not royalty... How are you a Delta, Spiderchild?"

Peter shrugged then glanced at his shocked and confused companions.

He felt a flustering blush heat up his face and glanced back at the ground.

Loki gently released the thin sheet of ice around him, barking out a rebellious command at the alphas around, "Touch him even once and I will tear your souls from your body and feed it to my royal wolf."

He stepped away from the youngest Avenger and huffed, "This is highly rare... and unusual. You shouldn't be put in this dangerous role of society."

Peter glanced back up, "What do you mean, Mr. Loki?"

Loki seemed to break for a moment, his perfect stoic expression snapping between fearful and pity.

"Don't hesitate... to summon me, child," the Omega nodded to him before teleporting back away and into his room.

* * *

A common enemy between both Loki and the Avengers were the shrouds of dark clouds with the continuous waves of aliens.

When it came to the species of aliens; t was like a clan of alphas, one that wasn't meant to work out but did anyway.

Led by a grand Alpha, or maybe just a slutty Omega in disguise as Loki called it.

After the first attacks on the tower, before Peter's secondary gender reveal, Loki had become more protective of the youngest.

If something were to latch it'slaws on the young adult, Loki was already there and snarling as he decapitated and disintegrated the annoyance.

Though, it often left him open to attacks, all of his focus shifting from self-preservation to instinctual protection in seconds and lowering his guard on anything else completely.

Needless to say, it was a hassle.

A familiar snarling and glow of blue had distracted Peter for a single second before he spotted the hordes forming around them.

"Loki, Sir, are you-?"

Three latched onto the God, but they were murdered within minutes by flames enrapturing the God's body.

The fire subsided and he huffed, "Peter, grab my hand."

The male nodded and slipped towards the other, the rooftop barely processing in his mind when he touched the other's hand.

The air around him was thicker and he felt his arms wrap themselves around the iron suit from memory.

"Kid!? Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark, I'm fine."

Stark gently slipped onto the tower's rooftop, setting the young adult on the hard gravel and cement before instructing him to go inside and stay with Pepper momentarily, or at least until this whole ordeal was handled.

Peter huffed, "I want to stay and f-"

"Go, now," Tony pulled the other in for a quick hug before pushing him towards the door, "Go!"

Peter huffed but slipped inside, the lockdown going off from Stark's orders to Pepper through the earpiece.

She hurried Peter deeper into the tower after pushing the lockdown button, pushing him into the safety room and waiting for the battle out.

* * *

Loki situated himself in a small bubble of energized heat, staring down the aliens surrounding him.

Their hard shells and casings still could not surpass the power of his own shield, each one getting zapped like the insects they were if they came closer.

He shuddered, the scent of rotted alphas infiltrating his nose as he snarled with disgust.

He scooted back, his back hitting the covering of the ledge of the building he was stuck on.

They swarmed around him, from above and around.

He could easily teleport away, but that'd lead him to several other hordes of monstrous appearing insectoids.

A blast of energy smashed into his barrier from the front, causing him to sit upright once more with alarm.

A few of the aliens cleared away, fighting off whatever shot that blaster.

_Stark._

He could smell his strengthened, heated scent of caramel and sweetened coffee.

His skin was suddenly crawling with heat, his breath coming out fast, and his brain flying hazy with the sudden onslaught of Alpha hormones.

Hormones that weren't rotten or slicing through the air with the smell of forced breeding and forced rotting ruts.

The scent of an Alpha that resonated strength and strong will, as well as intelligence.

Loki nearly cursed himself for finding that sort of preference attractive, biting his thumb as his barrier slackened around him.

"Hold on, princess, I'll get you outta there."

The God felt a sigh flutter from his lips, his mind screaming at him as the strain of his magic finally smashed into him full force.

His eyes drifted close and the barrier around him slowly dissipated, the rushed voice of the engineer filtering through the haze in his mind.

_Foolish mortal... I'm merely resting..._


	4. Chapter Four: Omegan Instincts

_His breath came in short sputtered gasps, filling the air around him as his body_ _shuddered under_ _the covers._

_Sweat dampened his skin, mouth falling open with slight drool as his eyes slid closed._

_The covers mattered not to him anymore and he shot up onto his knees, breathing deeply and gasping for air._

Loki rested on his knees and hands, inhaling deep through his mouth and swallowing down the growing lump in his throat.

He swiped a hand across his mouth, g it next to his knee with a sputtering gasp.

He sensed a presence near him and tried to calm down, the heat gnawing on his skin and sweat glistening on pale skin.

He shuddered and let out a breathy sigh, heart hammering in his chest.

His magic fizzled just out of his reach and he slowly relaxed, eyes going from squeezed shut to half-lidded and slightly open..

His voice sounded hoarse, "What happened?"

A woman's voice entered his mind, "You passed out on the battlefield," the Agent sounded calm and cool, despite what she'd just witnessed from the God.

Loki tried regaining his composure, breath relaxing as he inhaled and exhaled evenly.

"Who was the unlucky mortal that carried me here?"

"If I tell you, will you kill him," she challenged, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door of the entryway.

Loki noticed he was back in his room, not the medbay like he anticipated.

The heat shuddered under his skin and he scowled, "Tell me, woman, was it Stark?"

She gave him no response, "Answer me first."

He huffed, "No, I have no reason to. But I must ask him what happened to me afterward."

The words were bitter on his tongue, he was wearing different clothes, a simple tunic and pair of boxers actually.

"He might be an Alpha but he di-"

"Not him, those _things_ did not touch me, correct?"

He grit his teeth at her silence, glancing over to see that smirk he knew oh so well.

"He nearly lost his life for you. So no," she pushed off the wall, turned, and clicked the door open.

Stark stood on the other side, in the hallway.

The God huffed, relaxing when she was finally gone.

Stark stepped in, carrying the God's usual wear, "Sorry, I had to though. You were complaining about it being too hot."

Loki huffed a small chuckle before turning and touching the cold marbled floor with his heated skin.

He hissed and shot his foot back up to his bed with protest, glancing up at the mortal to silence his concern.

He simply held out his hand, "I will teleport you into Hela's realm if you so much as try anything, Stark."

"I don't without consent," the mortal flirted, "But trust me, reindeer games, I've no intentions of trying anything."

He stepped closer, handing the God his clothes before retreating back to the door.

"Did they... The chitauri..."

"Touch you? Nope, Stark responded, "I wouldn't let them, and besides by the time you were out cold and begging to be free from whatever, they were all gone."

The God latched onto the mortal's arm, "What?"

Stark glanced with pure shock at the God, "You're fucking hot, what the hell?"

Loki quickly retracted his arm, "What else did I say, Stark"

"You were just rambling about needing to be let free. You were so quiet about it that I couldn't hear you all that well. Are you okay, Lokes?"

Loki huffed, relaxing once more, staring at the slightly confused mortal with sudden conflicting thoughts.

Stark flinched, hand raising to cover his nose, "Holy shit, Lokes, shoulda told me your scent was this sweet."

Loki stared for a moment before glancing away, _He was too adrenalized in the battle to notice before._

Stark shuddered, eyes dilating slightly, "I need to-"

Loki felt his heart beat faster against his chest, thrumming as the heat crawled on his skin.

Something inside him demanded the Alpha before him, his head feeling dizzy within minutes.

The mortal was hurrying out the door by the time Loki's voice fell to a whine.

* * *

His honeyed scent drifted around his room, back arching in his sheets as he resisted the urges.

He would not touch himself or give in, pride and ego too large for something like that.

Especially with the red beeping cameras in the corners of his room.

He hissed, fingers grasping the sheets roughly as he toughed it out, snarling with frustration and growing irritation.

Instead of souring like a normal Omega's would, his scent honeyed more and grew more intense.

_I feel like I am melting..._

Loki gasped out, turning over onto his stomach with a fresh wave of heat.

He resisted the urge to smash his hips against the sheets, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

He would not resort to being a slutty Omega!

His hips shifted against the sheet and he moaned with increasing desire at the slightest of friction it caused.

Loki panted, raising himself on his knees and gripping the sheets beneath him to resist it.

An incantation rang in his befuddled mind and he whimpered at just the thought of trying to sound it out.

He was too late in being logical and rational at this point.

"F-Feigr, hórdómr, a-atall-"

The male broke off with another high pitched whimper, keening at the scents of Alphas drifting around the floor he was on.

He had to restart the incantation with a hiss.

"Feigr, atall hórdómr skap-feldr. Alföðr _láta sér líka"_

He waited a moment for the heat to stop, face still flushed a lovely crimson while he attempted to calm his breathing and heart.

It had not worked, he hissed, he had waited too long. 

His magic had not worked, as it had been out of reach, and now his incantations were useless to him too.

He tried again, sobbing at the growing heat cascading over his pale skin.

It still did him no good, he let out a huff of defeated air.

He slipped to the floor and nearly collapsed on the cold marble floor, a shudder running through his body.

Loki wanted to slip to his knees, the gnawing of the sense of knowing there were Alphas nearby.

The submissive slip of his mind eased against his rationality.

He tried to pull himself to lock his door but then realized he had no locks to separate this unbearable reality from what laid waiting outside.

He quickly rushed to his bathroom, easing the cold water on and hoping it would at least help with the melting sensation and wake him up.

The tunic was ripped from his chest and body, slipped to the floor along with the boxers.

He practically flung himself into the porcelain tub, splashing cold water over his body with a hiss.

A snarl ripped itself from his throat, possibly loud enough to alert any nearby Avengers if it seemed ferocious enough.

The cold water turned to steam, flaring from his overheated body with a needy, muffled moan.

His grip on the sides of the tub had nearly broken the porcelain pieces.

He bared his throat to some invisible force, mouth falling open, shudders, gasps, and small little broken moans fleeing from his lips.

For a moment, he was at peace, but in the next, there was a huddle of Avengers in his bedroom and searching for him.

His senses flung back into instinct mode, cold water forgotten, and he let out a heated whimper, loud enough to reach the Alphas, eyes flashing a deliberate green and pupils nearly dilated.

His self control and pride was at risk now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feigr - Doomed  
>  Atall - Terrible  
>  hórdómr - Whoredom  
>  skap-feldr - To one's mind  
>  Alföðr - Allfather  
>  láta sér líka - Allow oneself to be satisfied


End file.
